Tornadoes of 2014 *CD*
The year of 2014 ended the less than 100 fatalities trend going from 2012 and 2013, with a total of 114 fatalities and around 1,344 tornadoes confirmed, with the most reports of any year at nearly 2,100 reports of tornadoes. Out of 154 deaths, forty were from November, making 2014 the deadliest November year for tornadoes since 2002. Multiple tornado outbreaks were also confirmed with this year as well, and a few were some of the most impressive that some storm chasers have claimed to have ever seen. Several extremely deadly tornadoes also hit outside of the US as well, including a violent outbreak in Nigeria that killed at least 122 people, with at least 93 from two middle-sized towns alone: Iyin and Igede, that happened on February 11th. Parts of southern Aramoko were destroyed by that same single tornado, in which its storm also generated 16 separate tornadoes. However, it is likely that the death toll could be over 500 in Nigeria alone from varied sources, and it is also one of the first tornadoes to ever be filmed in Nigerian history. Another extremely rare and deadly tornado also hit the countryside of Greece in July, which killed 6 and was promptly rated F3, and an almost even rarer tornado-active August set the season ablaze as a hotspot for tornadic activity, with 259 tornadoes in August alone--the highest tornadic activity in any August year. This year had the most active November year for tornadoes since 1950, with 159 tornadoes confirmed {exactly 100 less than August}, and it also contained the only January EF4 tornado as well in the continental US. Tornado Totals For the first time since 2011, the confirmed tornadoes count went above 1,100 tornadoes, and the fatalities went higher than 125, with 154 confirmed fatalities in the US. January There were at least 33 reported tornadoes in January, 27 were confirmed. All 27 were on the last three days of the month in the US. Regardless, that's still higher than the average. January 29th Main Article: *Will be Made Later* An outbreak of 25 tornadoes, with the other two both hitting California on January 31st, stormed {stupid pun was not intended, FYI} across four states, being the Carolinas, Alabama, and Georgia, with only two confirmed tornadoes in North Carolina. One of the 25 tornadoes was a deadly EF4 tornado that raked through the town of Sharon, South Carolina, and caused over half of the twelve confirmed fatalities in this outbreak, and left about 70% of Sharon completely destroyed. Not too far away, a nearly-consecutive EF3 tornado, forming just 5 minutes after the Sharon EF4 dissipated, completely destroyed the entirety of Smyrna, the smallest municipality in South Carolina, leaving four out of only 47 residents injured. The town of Smyrna was considered a lost cause. Out of all 12 fatalities, eight were in South Carolina, all but one from Sharon. Overall, 12 people died, with 200+ injuries, and about $45 million in damage. February In February, at least 74 tornadoes were reported, 66 confirmed, with four smaller outbreaks involved in varied locations, including a massive outbreak in Nigeria on February 11th. February 2-3 A small tornado outbreak of eleven confirmed tornadoes raked into the two states of Mississippi and Louisiana. Seven of those tornadoes were EF0s, and caused minimal damage. However, at 3:30 PM CST on February 2nd, an EF2 tornado hit the town of Slidell, Louisiana, causing significant damage to multiple suburb areas and catastrophic damage to at least 21 trailer homes. This tornado lasted 18 minutes, tracked 16.4 miles, and was one of two EF2s to hit Louisiana during that day. One fatality in a trailer home was confirmed, with all ten confirmed injuries in trailer homes. About 2 hours later, another tornado from a different storm cell formed just over the city of Mandeville, and was up to 1 mile wide at times. However, it was ranked only as an EF2 with damage being highly limited to wildlife areas and trees along its 9.4-mile path that it carved in just over ten minutes. The next day, the only tornado above EF0 on February 3rd, raked through the town of Ellisville, Mississippi. That tornado was rated an EF3, killed two people and left 50 injured. About $10 million of property damage was done in Ellisville alone. February 11th {Nigeria} Main Article: 2014 Nigeria Outbreak {not created yet} An extremely deadly outbreak of at least 16 separate tornadoes in Nigeria caused substantial damage to multiple buildings. At least 131 fatalities were confirmed, but disputes have reported fatality totals of up to 618. However, as of 2019, the official death toll is 131, with at least 300 people missing, and nearly 2,500 injured. February 14-15 Main Article: Mid-February 2014 Tornado Outbreak An outbreak of thirty-five tornadoes touched down in 7 states, including four EF3s and 6 EF2s, killed 42 people and left over 400 others injured, alongside over $170 million in property damage. February 25 Five tornadoes struck Abbeville County, SC in just three hours. One particularly destructive tornado hit the Lake Secession area, forming as a waterspout in Secession Lake and quickly growing powerful once it hit land. Several boat houses, lake houses, and at least a hundred trees were damaged, with multiple trees destroyed. It then suddenly banked left, a now northwesterly turn just like the tornadoes near York County did not even a month earlier, putting several more lakeside residences in peril. It reached EF3 strength, killing one person and injuring eight in Lake Secession, all of whom were in the populated areas of town, specifically near Lake Secession Road. The other tornadoes were ranked EF0. February 27 A system of two tornadoes hit Montclair, New Jersey within just an hour. The first tornado tore into lesser-populated areas of the city, alongside small portions of Glen Ridge, killing nobody but injuring at least thirty. It was ranked only as an EF0, but the second tornado, an EF3, killed 7 and injured 559, while causing nearly $100 million in damages from destroying 166 homes and leaving at least 600 damaged in a path just over six miles long. March There were at least 159 reported tornadoes in March, with just 64 tornadoes confirmed, which was roughly around the average as of 2013. March 10 Throughout most of Illinois and some parts of Missouri, Indiana, and Kentucky, a tornado outbreak of thirty tornadoes raked across one of the four states in the span of just over 6 hours, from 11:05 AM CST to 5:20 PM CST. Two tornadoes were killer tornadoes, both rated EF3 and in Illinois, hit the towns of Pontiac, where three people were killed, and the other tornado hit Pinckneyville, where 7 people were killed--all of which from a single block-foundation house which was completely flattened. Overall, at least 67 people were injured from the outbreak, with 56 from the two EF3s {22 in Pinckneyville and 34 in Pontiac}, with about fifty homes completely destroyed and 266 homes damaged in the path of these tornadoes. March 14 A small but deadly tornado tracked 6 miles through the north-northwest parts of Sylvan Shores, Florida, and also hit small parts of extreme western Sebring, in the early morning hours of March 14th. The Tropical Harbor Estates subdivision of mobile homes in particular was hit the worst in the tornado's path despite being just over one-third of a mile in the tornado's path. It is widely believed the tornado was a waterspout over Lake Clay and was already powerful when it hit land. In Sylvan Shores, almost four dozen trailer homes were completely destroyed, with another dozen damaged horribly. Three people were killed in the area, with 92 injuries in Sylvan Shores. In addition, eleven well-built homes and structures were damaged badly. Nine other people were injured in the very outskirts of Sebring, and the twister eventually died out just over 2.5 miles away from the Sebring International Raceway. Overall, over $4.9 million in damage was confirmed, with 3 deaths, all from trailer homes, and 101 injuries in total. It was ranked as a low-end EF2. March 17 A large but somewhat insignificant tornado outbreak was confirmed throughout Florida, with 27 tornadoes within just eleven hours. Although ten were rated EF0 with eight tornadoes each ranked EF1 and EF2, there was one very damaging but very short-lived EF3 over the suburbs of Nocatee, Florida, where 41 homes were destroyed, 164 damaged, in a path only about 1/8 of a mile wide and just over two miles long. Within just that length and width, 115 people were injured. Fortunately, despite the high injury total, nobody was killed in the entire outbreak, but 157 people were injured--all but 42 in Nocatee, and approximately $37 million in property damage was confirmed. March 29 The city of Defuniak Springs, Florida was hit by the last tornado of the month, which was rated an EF3. The twister killed four people, and left 33 injured in a path just over four miles long. Twenty-three homes were destroyed, another 101 damaged, with approximately $22 million of property damage from the tornado. April This was one of the least active April months on record, with only 118 tornadoes reported, eighty-six confirmed. Only one of them was rated above EF2, and only four killed at least one person. April 12th Main Article: Smyrna, TN 2014 Tornado A deadly EF3 nighttime tornado striking the city of Smyrna killed 12 people in a 7.7-mile path just over 1/3 of a mile wide, and left over $140 million of property damage alongside 206 injuries. Over 200 homes were destroyed, at least 750 more damaged. Additionally, an extremely short-lived satellite anticyclonic EF2 left three people dead and fifty injured in the same community, with its path just over one-third of a mile to the northwest of the original EF3's path. April 16th A widespread outbreak of 65 tornadoes, including 3 rated EF2s, with 30 EF1s and 32 EF0s, left 5 people dead, all of which in the town of Cortez, FL when a small EF2 tore into multiple apartment buildings with no warning. Nineteen people were injured in Cortez as well. April 30th A waterspout caused significant damages to Port Manatee, FL, just after 2 PM Eastern Daylight Time. Thirty people were injured, but nobody was killed. However, about $30 million of damage was confirmed, even though the tornado was rated only as a low-end EF1. Fifteen other tornadoes tore through the Gulf Coast of a few other states that day, including one EF2 that left one death and five injuries in Gautier, Mississippi. May WIPCategory:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2014 *CD*